hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurton
Kurton (クルトン, Kuruton) was a Pro Hunter and was assigned to the fourteenth prince of the Kakin Empire, Woble Hui Guo Rou, and her mother as bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Appearance Kurton is a man with short spiky hair and thick eyebrows. Background Kurton along with Bill and Sayird all at one point in time in their lives took and passed the Hunter Exam and applied on the official Kakin Empire Website to be a Bodyguard for Prince Woble, but never met with Queen Oito Hui Guo Rou to be informed about the Succession War. Plot The Succession Contest arc When Kurapika inquires about why he, Sayird, and Bill didn't speak up about how Woody died due to Nen circumstances. Sayird claimed it had nothing to do with protecting the Prince, while Kurton believes it's the Kakin Army's responsibility and would cause trouble with them if they intervened. Kurapika further questions if they were interviewed by Queen Oito Hui Guo Rou when they applied for the position on the Kakin Empire Website, but they claim they haven't. This leads Kurapika to believe that they haven't been informed of the Succession War. Later four more bodyguards appear dead. Taking initiative, Kurapika pulls out a pistol, while summoning his Dowsing Chain and uses them to interrogate the remaining 5 bodyguards and staff. He first questions the staff about if they had any knowledge about the battle Succession of the Throne. The staff claim they haven't, but two out of the 5 remaining bodyguards did know about it, but not Kurton and his colleagues. The traitorous bodyguards are restrained on separate chairs and they explain what they knew about the Succession War. Immediately after the explanation the entire room becomes filled with Nen Beasts. One of the Nen Beasts pesters Sayird much to his annoyance. So Bill and Kurapika along with Queen Oito and Prince Woble head into a different room that's not filled with Nen Beasts to discuss the matters at hand, while Sayird and Kurton watch over the traitorous bodyguards. With the Nen Beasts gone, Kurton is relieved, though unbeknownst to him, the Nen Beast that pestered Sayird before stood on his shoulder continuing to pester him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Apparently after Sayird said that he was "free" to the Nen Beast,Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 he's manipulated into stabbing to death the traitorous bodyguards and Kurton. As soon as Sayird is restrained by Kurapika, he asks Bill if Sayird is one of the people needed to escape off the ship. Bill details that Kurton was the one most necessary, he being a Conjurer and is able to manifest himself into either a boat or vehicle that runs on Aura. Abilities & Powers As a Hunter, Kurton had all the benefits granted by his status. He was easily killed by Sayird, while the latter was controlled by Momoze's Nen beast. Nen Kurton was a Conjurer. His Hatsu ability was of the symbiotic type and it allowed him to turn his body into a boat or car that could fit up to 5 passengers and was fueled by their aura. References Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Hunter Category:Deceased characters